


Daredevil

by Melodies_and_Memories



Series: The Eric Murdock Series [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Action, Avdenture, Backstory, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodies_and_Memories/pseuds/Melodies_and_Memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Murdock is the son of Mathew Murdock and Elektra Natchios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is my first story on Archive of our Own.

Justice. 

I'm guessing most of you have heard of the term. 

Law.

I'm assuming you all know of the law. But those that don't choose to obey it, don't close your eyes.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I'm the 'blind kid'. Always have been, always will be. 

Most underestimate the 'blind kid'. Well I'm here to tell you they're wrong. 

You see, I live in a big house, have a mother that used to be an assassin, and a lawyer for a father. Yes, most would agree that is a pretty good life. Add the superhuman abilities on top of that and you've got yourself a perfect life. 

Nope, even that's not true.

I heard once that nothing comes for free. Everything has a price. 

Even though I was the 'blind kid', my old classmates still respected me and treated me like another human being. That was because I'd still end up beating them somehow. 

When I took my first steps I needed something to help me find my way, and to this day, I still need it.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Eric breathes the cool air in, standing on a building ledge with his red gloved hand wrapped around his billy club. 

Eric focussed on a voice he heard in the atmosphere, concentrating on the low male voice and blocking out other sounds around him. As the sound faded, Eric slightly turned his head toward the sound. 

"Ha! Boss is going to be so glad we brought in this much dough!" Eric hears the voice, pushing his thumb down on a button and the end of the billy club snapping out, looking a little like a graphing hook.

Eric takes action, sprinting across building tops, his head forward, as if he had somewhere to go. Eric sense a long separation between buildings, feeling the vibration of the pigeons on the thin wire connecting the two buildings. 

Eric's body straightens in a diving positing as he leaps off the building, reaching his arm out at the right moments so his billy club would hook onto the wire. 

Eric felt the gravity resist at he was yanked back up. The fleeing pigeons flapped their wings away in a mess of feathers and squaks. 

Eric furrowed his brow and crinkled his nose, the noise blocking his view a bit. The feeling of being shot up into the air consumed Eric's body, his lungs breathed faint city smoke, his heart beating against the cage in his chest. 

Eric felt his billy club retreat in mid air, the rush of gravity forming butterflies in his stomach. Eric landed without his knees locked, landing softly in a crouch with one hand placed on the ground to support him. His head snaps up, feeling vibrations through he rooftop in his fingertips.

Eric burst into another sprint, heading to the next block. 

Approaching the building top, he slowed to a stop, sucking air through his clamped teeth. 

He concentrates on a sound, hearing the robbers much clearer. He walks along the building, picking up a pebble. Raising it over the edge of the building, he opens his gloved hand to let gravity take its course. As the pebble lands a sound explosion radiates in Eric's view. He catches the two figures, his head turning towards them. They were in the building. 

He jumps off the buildings, grabbing onto a pole to break his fall. He lands on his feet, a bend in his knees and his hands out to balance him as if he were snowboarding. 

Eric feels and hears the crunch of gravel under his feet, quickly running across the alley way towards a door with a glass window. He slips his billy club into a pouch on his belt.

Reaching to his belt, Eric pulls out his twin sais, crossing them over each other as he runs, calculating the distance of the door. 

At a certain location, Eric's body twists as his legs push off the ground. Eric glides on his back, throwing one of the twin Sais into the window. He heard the window shatter and the pieces falling to the ground. Eric heard every separate shard fall. 

The twin sai flies though the window, impaling the man straight through the middle of the hand.

Eric lands on his feet in a crouched position. He hears the man gasp in pain, then runs into the building. 

He hears the man on the other side of a wall, able to 'see' the outlines of their shapes. 

Eric ran towards a wooden door, slamming his body into it. The door came crashing down, landing hard on the ground and catching the crooks' attention. 

Their heads turned towards him, both in shock. 

"You should think twice next time before robbing a store." Eric warns, his hand clenching into fists. 

"Daredevil, eh?" One of them asks, almost scoffing at Eric. Eric's gaze hardens a bit. "We're not scared of the law."

"That's your first mistake." Eric answers, attacking the men. He gets one into a head lock and snaps his neck until he is unconscious. The other one punches Eric across the face, Eric feels the blood seep into his mouth. As Eric tastes the metallic metal on his tongue, staining his white teeth. 

He crashed the end of his billy club into the man's gut, making him curl up in pain and hold his gut area. Eric then swings his billy club and smacks the man across the face, forcing him to fall over. 

Eric grabs the twin sais out of the wall and puts his back in his belt, leaving. He doesn't give the robbers a a second thought. 

"Taking out street thugs now?" A voice comes from behind him. The voice was crystal clear to Eric, sharp like the end of a dagger. 

Eric turned his head to the side, hearing his own heartbeat in his chest. "What're you doing in Hell's Kitchen?" Eric asks roughly, his hand tightening around his billy club. 

"Why don't you tell me, Eric?" The man challenges. Eric could 'see' his figure, the jacket, the tuque. The challenge in his voice only gnawed at memories shoved in the back of Eric's head only left to be forgotten.

"This is the last chance." The man warns. "I'm offering a you an opportunity to benefit yourself in such ways a human being couldn't even comprehend." The man says slyly as a snake tempting you as it starts coiling around you. Eventually it squeezes every ounce of life out of you. Though he knew those weren't the man's own words. "Think of all the justice you could serve to those innocent. And to those guilty."

"You think I forgot about the past?"

"The past is in the past." The man says simply. "Never fear the government, we do what's best for people." 

"Look who you're talking to."

"I am. And I'm not sure if I should be humoured by you or have pity."

Eric draws one of his twin sais and throws it at the man, his arm stretched out for more of a fast, powerful strike. 

The man raises his hand and catches hit between his fingers, the blade slitting two fine cuts on the inner part of the man's fingers. Eric narrows his eyes into a hard glare, feeling his heart beat faster with anger. 

"Impressive." The man comments, one hand behind his back professionally. "Now I see why you're the one who guards Hell's Kitchen." 

"Let's finish this." Eric scoffs, his hands balling into fists. 

"Very well." The man agrees. 

And the fight began. Eric started by axe-kicking the man, the man blocking it with his wrist. The man followed that motion with a swift spin-kick, Eric sensed the growing tension in his muscles and dodges the spin kick, ducking.

Eric flipped back while stilling the crouch, his legs meant to kick the man in the face. The man uses the sais to slit Eric's calf a bit. Eric felt the blood well out of the cut like pouring rain. The man had cut one of his veins in his leg, causing him to almost lose use for the lower leg. 

Eric slowed his bleeding rate as much as he could, both hands on the ground as his head hung low. His upper back and shoulders raised and lowered with the weight of his breaths. 

Fight, Murdock. Up on your feet, c'mon. Don't give up…

Eric pushes himself onto his feet, numbing the pain in his calf a bit. As soon as he raises his head he feels a sharp slap across his face. The force nearly knocks him down, though he regains balance. 

Eric smacks the man's gut with his fist, digging his knuckles into the surprisingly hard abdomen. 

The man crumpled, getting the air knocked out of him as his arms clasped around his gut area. 

Eric drew his remaining sais, flipping it around in his hand as the sharp pointed end glinted in the single light at the end of the building. 

"Daredevil." The man chuckles, his teeth stained with light red blood. He licks his lips as if his mouth were dry. "What are you trying to live up to?"

"I'm taking you to jail, Bullseye." Eric breathes, showing no fear. 

"They call you the man without fear." Bullseye asks, almost with a spark of interest in his menacing voice. "So what are you actually afraid of?" He asks, as if knowing Eric was lying. 

Eric's hand tightens around the handle of the sais, Bullseye's heartbeat echoing through his mind. 

"Well it's not you," Eric says, throwing the said at him at full thrust. Bullseye simply turns his head, unimpressed. 

Bullseye quickly reacts, stepping forward and shoving the sais into Eric's upper gut. The sais poked out of his back, red with crimson blood. Bullseye's strength lifted Eric to his toes. 

Eric's head didn't even bothering going down, just staring forward, as his mouth began to slightly open and his hands wrapped around the end of the sais. 

"You sure about that?" Bullseye nearly whispers, though it was clearly heard by Eric. A crazy look in Bullseye's eyes stared into Eric, a look that looked as if he wanted to strangle Eric. 

Eric felt Bullseye's hand faintly shake around the handle. 

"Now I'm going to look into your eyes as you die." And with that, Bullseye's fingers began to pull at the end of Eric's mask, curing around the end as he started pulling it off. 

Short hairs of the base of his neck poked out as Bullseye slid it off. Thicker hair began to reveal until bullseye had completely tore the mask from his face and threw it to the ground. 

Eric felt the blood spurt out from around the Sais and dropping on the floor with sounds Eric could hear all too clearly. 

Bullseye stares into Eric's blind eyes. Eric feels the warm blood well up in his mouth and leak over his lip. He sputters to try and get the blood out of his mouth before it flooded his lungs. 

Bullseye yanked the Sais out of Eric's gut, letting his drop onto the ground with a thud. 

Eric was left on the ground, his chest heaving as he felt an incredible pain radiate through his body. Eric's hand slowly lifted off the ground and crossed over his body to touch his wound. He quickly took his hand back, his eyes dead forward. 

He hears Bullseye's menacing, victorious voice echo through the walls of the building. His footsteps soon followed, getting more faint by the second. 

Won't let myself give up. Can't… can't give up. Ever. That's… it's not an option.

He tells himself that. Everything started to go black, not his vision, but everything else started to fade away.   
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Some sights are never meant to be forgotten. Even for a blind man.

He remembered the tubes. All linked to him somehow. He was seven years old. 

He remembered the cold metal pressed against his back as he lay on the table. 

He felt the cold metal straps squeezing his arms.

He heard his own heartbeat, listening to it in it's continuous cycle. He heard the fluids pump through his heart.

And he didn't know what was happening it him.

He sensed he was in some sort of lab. Eric felt exactly ten tubes connected to his body. Two of the sides of each arm, two on the sides of each leg, and two connected to his chest. 

"Doctor, we're ready to begin." An assistant doctor informs the man. Eric knew they were coming into the room, they were right outside the door. 

"Excellent. Tell KingPin the project will be done in approximately an hour." The man had a Russian accent. The assistant had walked off, though the doctor had come into the room. 

Eric didn't know where he was. He was panicking on the inside, but calm on the outside. He was listening. 

"I see you're awake." The doctor says to him, making his way over. 

Eric listens to his heartbeat, getting a faint outline of it in his body. Eric turns his head slightly, showing he was listening. 

"You're parents will not be able to find you here." The man informs. "As far as you're concerned, you're a government weapon." 

Eric gets the sense of what's going on. He was kidnapped. 

"We will do the procedure while you are awake." The doctor tells him, getting the machinery he was hooked up to started. 

Eric tries to move, remembering he's strapped down. He starts tensing, feeling the hum of the machines, the beeping, every little piece working inside of it. 

Eric didn't know why he could barely move, not to mention talk. Must be some sort of knock out gas still effecting him.

Eric only realized now that he was barely awake. He heard a few flip switches, the machine coming alive with different sounds that painted a picture for Eric. 

He felt the toxins enter his blood stream, a burning sensation exploding through his body through the tubes. He let out a cry in pain, his nerves on fire. 

The doctor remained emotionless, watching him as if this were normal.

The second tubes secreted another purple liquid, this one being soothing. It was was only there to make sure Eric lived through the procedure. 

Eric breathed heavily, the pain starting to subside, but still there.

The pain had blurred all his senses due to Eric not being focused on them. He didn't hear the heartbeats outside the door. 

The door burst open, revealing Daredevil with an angry look on his face, gritting his teeth. The doctor took out a gun from his coat, aiming it at Matt. 

The doctor's face went pale as he was pushed forward, a bloody sais sticking out of his chest. He drops the gun. Elektra yanks the Sais out, breathing heavily. The man bled out on the floor, Matt and Elektra looking to each other then rushing to Eric. 

They took out the tubes, Eric appearing to be slipping out of consciousness. Matt informed Elektra that he heard voices outside the door, then they both fled. 

'Later' 

Eric hated hospitals. The chemicals in the air, the smell of sickness, and death. 

Eric could hear the voices all around him.

"Emergency in 209!" 

"I'm afraid she won't make it.."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeep....

It was all so overwhelming. A shiver was sent up his spine as he finally managed to focus on something else. 

An office a couple rooms away. He heard his parents and a doctor talk. 

"There's been a large amount of toxins injected into his body. He'll live, though we don't quite know yet if his current condition will worsen. He's free to go home, he's shown no physically nor mental struggles." The doctor tells them. 

"How many toxins were put into him?" He hears his mother's voice. 

"One kind of toxin, it's a radioactive chemical. There was approximately 1 - 2 ounces injected into him. Though there was another unknown substance as well, we don't know exactly what it was, but it's not deadly."

"That's… good to know, doctor." He heard his father's voice. 

Eric sighed, getting up out of the hospital bed and over to the window, still in a white hospital gown with blue polka dots. 

'Seven Years Later'

Well there was little to no side effects from the toxins. The only effect was that his skin, tissue, muscles, and bones were s bit more durable than the average human. 

This was proven when he would train with his mother. But tonight, he was sparring with Shang Chi. 

"Head up." Shang tells Eric, in a Karate position. 

Eric puts his head up, ready. Both wore training clothing they usually wore. Eric usually didn't wear a shirt, he wore loose red silk pants, brown training shoes, a black belt tied around his waist, the two ends draping down to his calves. He didn't wear shades, instead he wore a red band that over his eyes, the two ends hanging down to his upper back. 

Shang wore black loose pants, yellow shoes and a matching belt. 

"Now Eric, focus on your partner… get to know them better than they know--" Shang had blocked a kick thrown by Eric his his forearm. 

"Themselves." Eric finishes, bringing his foot down. "Yeah, I got that."

"Do you?" Shang Chi asks, throwing a blow at Eric's side. Eric hops back, his back arching into a ready position. Shang runs up to him, beginning to fight with Eric. They blocked each other's hits, none being able to land one on another. 

Shang smacks Eric in the gut with a white stick. Eric winces, stepping back. "Correct posture." Shang tells him. Eric straightens his posture, beginning to fight again with Shang.

"Remember, use your surroundings to your advantage." Shang tells him. 

"I have no surroundings." 

"Says a blind man." 

"What are you saying?" 

"Look, Eric." 

Eric didn't understand what Shang was trying to say, growing confused.

"If you don't look, you can't see." Shang tells Eric, throwing a kick at Eric grabs Shang's ankle, moving his body, he flipped Shang over his shoulder. 

Shang landed on his feet, swinging his leg out and crashing into Eric's. Eric looses his balance, falling back, but catching himself with his hands and backflipping onto his feet in a crouching position. 

"You don't understand." Shang realizes, standing up and beginning to walk in a direction. Eric stands up. 

"So we're done for today then?" He calls after Shang. Shang shakes his head, going into a room. 

Eric waits, trying to make sense of it all. 

Shang comes out with something that looked like a gold neck brace. He holds it in his hands.

"Wear this. It will immobilize your abilities." He says. "Tony Stark was kind enough to lend us the technology. I used this when training Iron Fist, Spider-Man, and your father." 

Eric leans closer to Shang, allowing Shang to clip the brace onto his neck. In one moment his world went black. He gulped, turning his head in directions to try and find something. Now he was just a blind kid. 

"Now I want you to fight." Shang tells him, Eric's head turning towards the voice he heard. 

"You can't expect me to--" Eric tried to reason. 

"You fight. You may be blind, but you do not act it. Fight." Shang instructs, Eric gets into a fighting stance. 

Eric tried to think. Shang was unpredictable when it came to fighting. He had no idea what to do now. 

He felt a foot smack the soft tissue of his cheek, he tumbled over onto the ground. He puts a hand over his cheek. 

"Eric. Are you blind?" Shang asks him. 

"Yes." Eric answers, getting up. 

"And what do you have to say to that? Does that give you an excuse to not be the best?"

"… No." 

"Then you fight me." 

Eric follows Shang's voice, throwing his hand out at Shang, Shang easily dodges. He noticed Eric was slower, he was cautious. 

They fought until Eric landed a hard blow to Shang's chest with his palm. Shang stumbled back, impressed. 

"Good." He tells Eric, satisfied. 

A small half-smile grows on Eric's face, triumphant. 

"And we keep going. No rests." Shang says. Eric inwardly groans, then gets into a fighting stance. 

Eric chuckles. "I'm so good at this I could do it blindfolded." Eric smirks. 

"Confident one." Shang says, kicking Eric in the gut. Eric stumbles back, but flows with the motion, flipping onto his hands and attempting to kick Shang in the face with with both feet. 

Shang grabs his ankle, flipping Eric over him and smashing him into the ground. Eric get the breath knocked out of him, gasping for breath. 

"Though sometimes it's only your downfall." Shang tells him. "Stand up." 

Eric stands up slowly, feeling blood start gathering in his mouth. 

"Learn." Shang tells him strictly, as if he's been making the same mistake. "Pride blinds a man." 

"You're annoying sometimes," Eric mutters, narrowing his eyes under his red blind. Shang throws the same hit he did before. Only this time, Eric did was Shang did to him. 

Shang stands up. "Well done." Shang says. "Now the fight begins." 

Shang and Eric fought for about an hour, no stops, no slowing down. Eric was dead tired, Shang pushed him further. 

"You're doing well." Shang tells Eric, who was giving it his all. 

Eric shakes his head, sweat rolling down his back, chest and forehead. "I'm not landing any hits." He says, unimpressed with himself. 

"Neither am I." Shang points out. "Rest." He tells Eric, stopping. Eric makes his way to a chair slowly, slumping down on it. Eric breathes heavily, catching his breath. 

Shang drinks some water, then goes back to Eric, offering him a bottle of water. Eric accepts it, downing the whole bottle. 

"The brace." Eric tells Shang between heavy breaths, lifting his chin. Shang reaches to his neck, taking off the brace. 

In one moment everything came back. The two heartbeats, Shang's and his own. Though his was beating off the charts. The room, the shape of it, it all came back. 

"You did well, young warrior." Shang tells him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Eric's head was towards the ground, still catching his breath. "Answer me this: Are you blind?"

"No." Eric tells him. He had learned his lesson that day.

'Later' 

Eric had walked home, now in black sweat pants and a light blue hoodie. He steps inside his house. 

"Eric?" He hears his mother call. 

"Yeah?" Eric answers. 

"We have some work to do." 

Was this more training? Right now, all he wanted to do was eat and go to bed. It was 1 in the morning after all. Eric walks up stairs and to his mother, who was waiting in the living room in her suit by the fire place. Her black hair hung down past her shoulders and touched her shoulder blades. She turned to him, her brown eyes staring into him. 

"Time to train."

"I just came back from training…" Eric starts. 

"We are going to train tonight. If you argue against me we will go until dawn." 

Eric sighs, putting his walking stick aside. "What's today?"

"All." She tells him, first sitting him down at a table. He sits down at the table, pulling his chair in. She sits down across from him. 

"I know you don't like doing this…" Elektra starts. 

"Because it hurts? Yeah." Eric finishes. 

"You have to progress." Elektra tells him. "Using your mind, you will have to block me out." 

Eric feels her enter his mind, beginning to rub his temples, shutting his eyes. It hurt every time. Elektra waited, still lingering around in his mind. He tries forcing her out, sharp pains echoing through his head. 

He gasps as a massive pain strikes. Elektra takes his hands, holding them in the middle of them for support. Eric loved when she would start massaging them, running her fingers over then and stroking them. 

Eric doesn't let go, still feeling Elektra in his mind. Eric almost forgot about the crackling fire, the sounds of San Fransisco outside, heartbeats… 

Eric let go, one huge gasp escaping his lips. Elektra notices his pain, deciding to go to something else. 

"Let's go outside and train. I think that's enough telekinesis practice for today." Elektra concludes, standing up and walking to the glass doors that led to the patio. Eric got up and followed. 

"Weapons and skills testing." Elektra says to him, jumping onto the railing. Eric does the same, effortlessly balancing. 

They both go up to the top of the building. There were targets set up in a messy pattern. Elektra grabs a bag off the ground, flipping the top open and grabbing a dagger. He puts it into Eric's hands. 

"You have one shot." She tells him. He scans his surroundings, suddenly throwing the danger with strong force. He gets in right next to the bullseye. 

"Not bad. You need to do better." Elektra tells him, handing him two twin Sais. 

Eric takes the Sais, throwing them. He gets two Bullseye's. 

"Good." She hands him the bag. "You have ten seconds. Hit all targets with pin point accuracy, I expect nothing less than 110%."

Eric doesn't waste any time, snatching the bag and taking out a longer sword, running towards a target and throwing the sword. He jumps up pulling out another dagger and throwing it across the building and onto another target. He slings the bag around his shoulder with the strap, grabbing two kitchen knives and throwing to at once, getting two targets. 

The reaches in for the last weapon, billy club. He didn't hesitate and threw it. Elektra had already counted to ten white the Billy Club was flying. 

It hit the target in the middle. 

"You were too slow." Elektra says, looking around at the targets. He hit four targets in ten seconds. Three were bullseyes and one hit the second inner ring. 

They practiced that same exercise for a while, until they decided to move on. 

After that they worked on a little more telekinesis. Working on his rational prediction. He did well, better than last time. His telekinesis improved while doing the exercise, though he was still tired. 

"There are some things we have not touched yet, because I don't think you're ready yet." Elektra tells him, referring to the Mind Switch, which she wasn't even sure he was capable of. She also referred to the Silent Scream that Shang Chi taught her. And more of his telekinesis abilities yet to. 

Eric nods, standing at the edge of the building. 

"I have one last challenge for you." Elektra tells him, tapping his shoulder. "You're it." She runs off. 

Eric blinks in surprise, quickly reacting and following Elektra. He heard his Sais clang against each other faintly in his belt. 

Eric had troubles catching up to his mother, most teens would be ashamed by this, not Eric. His mother was a highly-skilled, trained ninja assassin. Totally not ashamed. 

Eric pulls out his billy club, pressing a button and two end popping out of one end, forming a hook. He pulls his billy club apart, revealing a rope in the middle. He throws one end of the billy club, it latches onto a pole, he jumps off the buildings being trusted into the air, still holding into the other end of the billy club. He swings throws the air, 'seeing' Elektra's hair waving behind her as she ran. 

Elektra looked behind her, throwing her Sais at his rope. It cut his rope in half. Uh oh.

He felt gravity pull on him, bringing him down. He keeps his mouth shut, grabbing onto a pole. It almost felt as if he got whiplash. His back and arms were aching now. He breathes heavily, dangling there for a moment for two. 

Elektra pokes her head over the edge of the building. "Good. Had to check if my only son was still alive." 

Eric pulls himself onto the pole, hearing his elbow crack. "Gonna take a lot more to kill me." He says, standing up on the pole, acting unharmed and putting his hands on his hips as his head turns up to his mother. 

"Mom?" Eric asks, almost innocently. 

"Yes, Eric?" She asks, standing up and looking over the edge of the building. 

"Can we go home now?"

"Sure." She shrugs. Eric makes his way up the building, pulling himself onto the top. As soon as he gets up he taps her shoulder. 

"Gotcha." He says, half-smiling victoriously. She gives him a surprised look. 

"Cold." She tells him, her shock turning into a faint smile as her gazed eased. "I've taught you well." 

They both head back to their home, entering through the patio again. 

"G'night, mom." Eric says, heading to the bathroom to shower. When he finishes his shower, he heads to his room across the hall. He goes into his room, getting into a blue muscle shirt and dark grey track pants. 

He hears a knock at his door, hearing his father's heartbeat. "It's open." He calls to his dad. Matt opens the door. "Yeah?" Eric asks. 

"Remember we're going out at eight, you need to be up at seven thirty." Matt tells him. He nods. 

"Okay." Eric agrees. Right now it was three AM, so he would get at least four and a half hours of sleep tonight. Matt closes the door, Eric hearing his footsteps down the hall. 

Eric gets into bed, pulling the covers up to his chest area, his hands behind his head. He stares up at the ceiling in thought. It's usually what he did before bed. 

He started to feel his eyes close, his arms starting to come to his sides. He turns into his side. And like that, he's out.

'The Next Day at 7:30 AM'

Eric had waken up, dragging his self up out of bed and into the bathroom, getting out his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushing his teeth.

He picked up the hairbrush, his toothbrush still in his mouth. He combs his hair back, though his hair fell naturally into place. He continued brushing his teeth, then rinsed his mouth. 

He splashed cold water on his face, then wiping it with a towel. He walks into the living room, searching for his family. He heard his father's heartbeat in his study room, and his mother's still in his parent's room. Probably still asleep. 

Eric makes his way to his father's study room, coming in through the door. Matt was working on an assignment, a murder case for one of his clients. 

Eric sat down in a chair. "Morning, dad." Eric says. 

"Good morning, Eric." He responds, running his fingers over Braille. "Let's get started, then." 

Eric yawns, then nods. "Yep." 

They study law, his dad teaching him new things. Eric payed attention, absorbing information like a sponge. 

"You might want to change. We're leaving in six minuets." Matt tells Eric. Eric stands up, walking to his room and changing into blue jeans and a fancier red sweater with a white shirt underneath. He wears a black Mission Belt with a silver buckle. 

He walks out of his room, headed for the door to meet his father. He gets on his white and black Nike sneakers and they both leave. 

A limousine meets them in their front yard. Matt gets into the back as well and Eric. 

Eric sits beside Jerry, his lifelong friend. Jerry had orange hair and light green eyes. 

"Hey, man." Jerry greets Eric, looking to him. Matt likes Jerry a lot, due to the fact that he reminds Matt a lot of Foggy, his partner. 

"Hey," Eric says to Jerry as the limousine starts driving. They had basic small-talk on the way there, it wasn't a long ride after all. 

When they get there they all get out of the limousine. Foggy greets Matt while Eric and Jerry go to investigate the crime scene. Matt and Foggy come shortly after. 

"You know what we need?" Jerry asks Eric, pondering a thought. Eric walks further into the house with his walking stick.

"Don't say cheerleaders. I know you're thinking that." Eric says simply, kneeling down on a carpet, slowly running his fingers across it. 

"… I wasn't going to say that." Jerry lies. Eric just laughs a bit. Jerry sighs, walking into the kitchen connected to the living room. "Wouldn't it be cool though?"

"No, Jerry. It wouldn't." Eric says from his own opinion, feeling the carpet. 

"I'm just saying. If we're going to be partners in crime fighting…"

"There are a lot of things I don't understand. And you're one of them." Eric says to him. Eric stands up, going to a bookshelf, feeling the top of the books.

Jerry looks through the cabinets. He doesn't really react to that, as if he were used to it. "We need a theme song though." 

"No." Eric says. "What would it be anyway?" He asks, feeling something off in the pages of a certain book, pulling it out. 

"Uh, I don't know. Da da da da da da da da da da da da JERRY... And Eric. We have to make your name fit somehow." Jerry says. 

Eric opens the book, finding a note stuck between two of the pages. He carefully pulls it out. "Hey, check this out." Eric calls to Jerry, who comes over. 

"What'd you get?" He asks, crouching beside Eric. 

"I'm pretty sure it's a note." Eric says, slowly running his fingers along the words. "Hide… Your… Children." Eric finishes. 

"A threat." Jerry says. "Think we should let your dad and Foggy take it from here?" Jerry asks. Eric nods, standing up. The two walk into the room Matt and Foggy were, they were searching the bathroom, which was a definite crime scene. 

There was blood splattered in the sink and several drops on the floor. 

"Find something, boys?" Foggy asks them, turning around while Matt does some searching. Eric hands Foggy the note. 

"We think it's a threat." Eric says. Foggy examines the note, stroking his chin in thought. 

"Where did you two find this?" Foggy asks. 

"In the bookshelf, tucked between the pages of a book." Eric tells Foggy. 

"Huh." He ponders. "Thank you, boys. "You can investigate the yard if you like." He says, meaning they've found all the evidence they needed already. 

"Alright," Jerry says and Eric nods. They both exit the house, walking outside. 

They walk to the backyard where there was a small play structure. 

"Has it ever crossed your mind that we were two kids that had a lot in common and just happened to stumble across each other…" Jerry starts. 

Eric sits on a patio chair, a look on his face that looked as if he knew what Jerry was going to say next. 

"There are many words for it, coincidence, irony, fate, destiny…" 

"Oh the wise worlds of Jerry Harold…" Eric starts, smiling and sitting back. Jerry sits in a chair as well, though on the edge of his seat in anticipation. 

"I mean, it's just kind of funny that way." Jerry shrugs. 

"But cheerleaders?" Eric asks in disbelief, bringing up the topic from before. 

"You'd be the magnet of the two of us, though." Jerry points out. Eric gives him a look. "I'm serious, girls go on about how you smell good or something."

Eric smirks, shrugging slightly as if admitting it was true. "Though no girl in the right mind wouldn't obsess over your ability to talk for hours on end on a single topic." 

"… You think?" Jerry asks. Eric laughs a bit. 

"I'm joking. There's a lot of cool things about you." Eric assures him. 

"… Eric?" Jerry asks. 

"Yes?" 

"I know you're blind, but… what do you picture me to look like?"

Eric smirks. "Very good-looking." He tells Jerry, who lightens up. 

"Knew it. Even blind people think I look good." Jerry smirks, leaning back in the chair casually. Eric smiles.

As the flashback ends… everything stars going black. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

No. 

Eric kept telling himself, not willing to let his life go, not just yet. 

You've never given up before and you're not starting now! He scolds himself, his hands clenching into fists as he begins to get to his feet. Come on, Murdock! Get up. 

Miraculously, he stands up, his breaths empty as he huffed them out in short, pain-filled breaths. He feels blood leak out of his wound, his hand pressing on it. 

"Bullseye." Eric calls out. He knew bullseye was still there. Bullseye turns his head, smirking. 

Bullseye pulls out a dagger, throwing it at Eric smoothly. It soars across the room, Eric catches it between in index finger and middle finger, not cutting himself at all. 

Bullseye frowns. Eric flips it around in his hand so his grip was on the handle. Knowledge his mother had taught him raced through his head, feeling coming back. 

Do it. End him. 

He threw the dagger swiftly, he heard it slice through the air. It lodged into Bullseye's right leg, poking out the other end. Eric heard the bone crack from where he was. He starts walking towards Bullseye, who crumpled. Bullseye tried using a mini flamethrower, but Eric knew he had it all along. 

Bullseye frantically pulls the trigger, flame spurting out. Eric keeps walking towards slowly, as if indicating he was dangerous. 

The flame lit gasoline on the ground. The gasoline exploded into flame, drawing out the Daredevil logo, and Bullseye was in the middle of it. Eric walks through the flame. Bullseye pulls out the dagger, crying out in pain. 

"Why didn't you finish me?" Bullseye questions, breathing heavily. 

"I'm not the bad guy here." Eric answers, walking past Bullseye. 

My name is Eric Murdock, and not even the stars are safe in the sky.


	2. The Night is Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric patrols the city on a rainy night.

"Eric," Jerry says, setting a book on the table in the library. "This book's got some serious strategy." He flips the pages, his eyes scanning the words. 

"You're gonna need it." Eric smirks, his fingers trailing the books in Braille. He stops at one, pulling it out and opening it. 

"This recent case is rough, though." Jerry goes on, flipping the page again. Eric sets the book down on the table in the library and pulls out a chair. He leans his walking stick up against the table and sits down on the chair, straightening his suit a bit. 

"We just need more experience." Eric says simply. 

The lights turn off, the library becoming almost completely dark. Eric still trails his fingers across the pages, not noticing the lights at all. 

Jerry walks over to a small table near them, grabbing a box of matches and lighting one, flame bursting to life. 

Eric feels the small sensation of heat, smelling the aroma of matches. "Dark in here?"

"Yep." Jerry says, lighting three candles. He shakes the matches out, smoke rising into the air. Eric crinkles his nose a bit. He hated the smell of smoke. Jerry sat back down on the chair, continuing to read his book. 

Can't stay long. Eric thought. Still have to train. Mom's going to be upset if I'm late. Dad won't mind if I miss a bit of our studying though. Not to mention patrol yet too. Oy, I think I'm going to pass out one of these days. 

"So." Jerry starts after a silence. "Going on patrol tonight or do you have some time for old friends?"

Eric doesn't answer right away, guilt gnawing at him. "Maybe." Eric responds. "Not sure yet."

"Go figure, Mr. Daredevil." Jerry says a bit rhetorically, rolling his eyes. 

"You just rolled your eyes." Eric says, his head down as if concentrating on something. 

Jerry looks a bit surprised, confusion growing. It soon turns into a dull, knowing look. "That's just wrong on every level." He says plainly. "And creepy."

"Not as creepy as hearing you sing in the shower." Eric comments. Jerry rolls his eyes once again. 

"You haven't heard me sing in the shower." He denies. 

"Loud and clear." Eric says surely. "Couldn't fall asleep for an hour."

"Sometimes I wonder how you do it." Jerry says. "But it's hard to walk in someone's shoes when you can't see through the their eyes, their point of view." 

"'Nuff said, brother." 

"You should quote that." 

"So, I wanna know how this works." Jerry says, holding up a hand with four fingers up. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Eric concentrates on his voice projecting onto his hand, outlines forming. "Four." Eric says after a brief pause. 

"Man, that's skill. If I didn't know you better, I'd think you weren't blind at all." Jerry says.

"Don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not." Eric says. "I grew up with a saying. Always be proud of what you are. Accept yourself."

"Who was that? Lincoln?" Jerry asks as if he's heard it before or it's similar. "Or is that the whole mutant shebang?" 

"My mother." Eric corrects, almost emphasizing. "And I'm not a mutant." 

"So when you crime-fight," Jerry starts curiously. "Do you draw a lot of attention?"

"No, actually. Not much at all." 

"And you're comfortable talking about this out loud?" Jerry asks. 

"You and I are the only two in this place. There's one man outside the building."

"Impressive." Jerry says. 

"Going to school tomorrow?" Jerry asks. Eric doesn't answer for a while, as if still deciding to make a decision he wasn't very sure about. 

"Maybe. Not sure if my schedule allows it." Eric says as if it's something he'll regret later. 

"No worries, bro. You're far ahead already. Well, the classes you major." Jerry says burdenlessly. "I'll get your homework for you." 

"Alright then. Thanks." Eric says, closing up the book. 

"But under one condition." Jerry says, holding up a hand as if halting him. Eric listens. "You gotta promise your best friend some time tomorrow for lunch."

Eric nods understandingly. "I'll ask Melissa tomorrow." A small smirk starts forming on the corners of his lips. 

Jerry expression turns dull and unamused. "Aha ha ha ha," he laughs, fake and exaggerating. "Funny." 

Eric stands. "I'm ready to take off. Are you?" 

Jerry packs his books, standing up as well. "'Course." He walks over to the candles and blows them out, darkness consuming the room. 

Eric grabs his walking stick and starts walking toward the exit, books in hand. Jerry follows him, not really able to see where he's going, following close behind Eric.

They both exit the library. Eric smelt the moisture in the wind as it brushed through his hair, sending a slight shiver down his spine. Jerry stood beside him, taking Eric's arm and leading him to the sidewalk. 

"So are you going to go heroing tonight?" Jerry asks Eric, his face forward as if it were a casual question. Eric could hear Jerry's shoes scuff against the cement sidewalk as he walked. He could also hear the rubber squeak in his sneakers, the hungry cat's meow two blocks away, the television in the apartment they were walking past five stories up, and a world of heartbeats around him. 

"Probably." Eric replies, his hand on Jerry's shoulder for guidance. "Doesn't sound like a pleasant night tonight."

"Okay then." Jerry says dully, tasting the bitter words on his tongue. Eric could practically smell the bitterness on Jerry, making him slightly frown. 

"What's up, Jerr?" Eric asks him, knowing there's something eating him up, and he had a pretty good idea what. 

"The sky." Jerry replies blandly. His voice was so dull it made Eric's muscles tense with angst. 

"You're not fooling anyone." Eric replies, breaking out the obvious to him in bright broad colours. Jerry's heavy sigh filled Eric with expectation for him the speak. 

"So, you go out, basically every night, and fight crime. Being a 'superhero'." Jerry starts. 

Eric nods. "Mhm. I'm still following you." He responds, his face still forward and angled down as if listening carefully, needing to find the right words the say. 

"Aren't you ever worried, or I mean, doesn't it ever cross your mind that you might not come back?" Jerry asks exasperatedly, as if Eric should already know this. 

Eric had a tired look on his face, like he'd been through this a million times already. "I know what you—" Eric starts surely, but was interrupted and he didn't even 'see' it coming. 

"No, you don't." It was swift. The words just flowed out of Jerry's mouth smoothly, without fault. 

Eric shut his mouth, clenching his jaw tight and his teeth sinking down onto his tongue. The right words are crucial, just like in court. One wrong move, it gets turned against you, and you lose. 

Jerry waits expectantly for an answer, his eyes widening with expectation. He waves his hands in the air in annoyance, his brow furrowing with an irritated look about him. "Melissa should be lucky she doesn't have to deal with you and your idiotic side." Jerry mutters under his breath sourly. 

Eric grins, the side of his lip curling back and revealing his teeth. A small chuckle rumbles deep in his chest that quickly grows and spills out of his throat. 

Jerry hears echoes of Eric's laugher and turns his head back sluggishly, a slight hunch in his shoulders. 

Eric's quiet, independent chuckles soon turn into a casual laugher. Jerry raises an eyebrow questionably, but also dull as a smooth stone. 

"Should I add 'crazy' to your idiotic side?" Jerry asks blandly, bitterness biting his throat as the words came scratching out of his throat.

Eric sighs, his laugher dying down. "Well you're on my idiotic side too, y'know." Eric points out, a grin still suck on his face. 

"Yeah, yeah.." Jerry says knowingly, a hint of a smile in the corner of his lips. "Tell me something I don't already know."

Eric laughed a bit more, patting his friend's back as they walked down the sidewalk. "But seriously though, could you even begin the fathom Melissa on my 'idiotic side'?" 

Jerry laughs, taking a deep breath afterward and looking to the side. "This is my stop." Jerry tells Eric, slowing to a stop as they approached his driveway. "But I guess you already knew that."

Eric just smiled, unsure of what to say to that. 

"See ya tomorrow maybe." Jerry says over his shoulder, his back already turned to Eric as he walked down the driveway to his small house. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

~Eric's POV~ 

The rain's cold. Feels like icicles digging into my skin when the rain hits my back. Even though I'm in my costume. The water is freezing, feels Atlantic-level cold. 

But it's worth it. It's the closest I can get to seeing the city. For real. No descriptions, no explanations. No substitutes. 

Downfall: It hurts like Hell itself to be out in the rain. 

Downfall #2: I feel like I was on the Titanic. 

Downfall #3: I feel like a wet dog. 

Downfall #4: This suit gets clingy and I'll need pliers to pry this thing off. 

Downfall #5: Clouded vision. Can't hear properly, all I hear is raindrops and distant heartbeats. 

Upside: The 'view' is pretty cool. 

So I think it all evens out. 

Standing on a building, in the pouring rain, with a weapon in hand. Feels good. The smell of rain, the sound of it all. The suit riding up in my crotch. Nope, it just doesn't get better, does it? Except that last one. 

I crouch on the edge of the building, focusing on all the sounds around me except the rain. The rain crashes onto the back of my suit, almost like its trying to get my off focus. 

I scan the few blocks around me with my radar sense, my billy club gripped tightly in my right hand. Hearing the sound of my leather glove squeak as I gripped it tighter irritated me. The wet leather. Add that to my downfalls list. 

I stood up straight, not finding any trouble from where I was at. I walked along the narrow edge of the building, hearing my weapons shift in the belt held security around my waist. 

I twist the end of my billy club until I hear a 'click' and the end snaps out into shifts into my walking stick. I near the end of the building and tap the end of the stone ledge. The sound highlighted a clothes line that would be my ticket to the next building. 

I reach my leg out to the thin clothes line, hearing the rain hit it. Placing my foot gently on the thin wire, I feel the vibrations from the simply raindrops. This wire felt secure enough to hold my body weight, to support my movements. 

I walked onto the clothes line with my walking sick in hand. I balanced near perfectly. The wire bent with my weight, but I still made my way across and onto the next building top. 

'Piece of cake.' I thought, viewing the simple clothesline tightrope as child's play. 

"Don't— please! Here, take the money!"

The sound of distress. The sound of a woman. Early 20s. Healthy. Scared. 

I urgently went to the back of the building, already sensing a fire escape and jumping down the stair cases with ease. Landing silently, I reach he last stair case and stand above the criminals robbing this woman on the platform right above them. 

"Shut up, lady!" One of the men, tall, dirty, mid 30s, spat at the woman. She let out a brief shriek as the man standing beside him slapped her across the face. 

I slide my billy club back into it's pouch and take out two of my favorite play things: My twin sai. 

I wrapped my fingers securely around the handles of the two silver weapons. With a snap of my arm, I aimed and threw on sai directly at taller man which was shaking the woman and screaming choice words. As the sai struck through the man's hand with pinpoint accuracy, he barked in surprise, his eyes widening at the sight of his hand. 

He put my hands on the rail and flipped down from the platform. The gravel crunched under my wet boots as I landed. 

The heartbeats around me picked up and I knew the woman was more scared to see me than she was of the criminal himself. 

"Let her go." Came my voice over the sound of rain pouring down. They were both soaked head-to-toe in water, but at the moment they didn't really seem to notice. 

The man pulled out the gun he had in my back pocket, adjusting his wet hand around the grip and trying to hide it from me. As if I couldn't tell already. "Make me, $&@%#!" 

The other man, who was pinned to the wall, had his hand on the end of my sai and was about to pull it out. 

I bolted for the wall. The gun clicked. The heartbeats pounded faster. Gunshots. 

I parkoured off the wall, flipping off it and kicking the taller man across the face. Yanking out my sai as the man fell to the ground with a thud, I held both the sai across my face forming an X. 

The first bullet had gone straight into the wall behind me, the second one hit the tin garbage can to my right, and the third, skimmed my belt. 

"I'm going to tell you one more time." I tell the man firmly. "Let the woman go." I could feel my teeth grind together with annoyance. The gun in the man's hand was shaking, but his finger snaked back up to the trigger. 

I had no problem standing right in front of the gun. He thought I didn't know, but he'd have to reload the gun again. There was nothing in there. 

His partner was laying at my feet, motionless but still breathing. Still alive. 

I would've already had this guy down for the count, made sure he paid for what he did, but he's hiding behind that woman like a scared kid. 

With a flick of my wrist, I send one of the said flying at him. It slices directly across his cheek and red blood splatters around him. The metallic scent of blood fills my nose and the man yelps in pain and releases the woman quickly and cups his cheek with his hand. 

The woman had specks of blood printed on his clothes, but she didn't waste time, she ran for her life. Good choice. 

I turned back to the pain-filled screams of the man. Blood was now oozing between his fingers and dripping onto the ground rapidly. 

The only proper thing to do right know was to knock him out for the police. So I perform a swift round-house kick and the slam my heel into the side of his skull. Instantly, he drops to the floor and bleeds out on the gravel. 

I take deep breaths, my shoulders rising and falling as I stood over the two criminals. Walking past the man, I make my way to the wall behind him, pulling my sai out of the wall. I slide them both back into my belt and turn back to the two men. 

I dragged them out into the street and tied them both up back-to-back to a pole with a chain I found on the ground. 

Few people were out, but I drew a lot of attention from the people who were. 

I escaped into the alley. I'd be out for another few hours. They night was young. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~


End file.
